


Happy teens

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Mandy tries to cheer Sarah up





	Happy teens

Charity wasn’t sure what to do about Sarah  
“Erm babe who’s that with paddy coz it certainly ain’t chas”  
“I think that’s Mandy”  
Charity wanders over to Mandy, with Vanessa in tow  
“Hey Charity I’ve missed you”  
Charity hugged Mandy  
“Hey what are you doing back here”  
“Well I’ve no where else and my family’s here, so I want to get to know the kids, where’s Debbie?”  
“She’s in Scotland with Ross and jack”  
Then Mandy saw Vanessa  
“You must be Vanessa, charity’s told me a lot about you, I’m Mandy, charity’s cousin”  
Vanessa shook her hand  
“Why don’t you come back to ours, Sarah and Noah are there anyway”  
“Are you sure I don’t want to intrude”  
“No you won’t come on”

When they got to Jacobs fold Mandy instantly met Moses  
“Hey Moses this is your Auntie Mandy”  
“Hey mate”  
Just then Johnny came down closely followed by Sarah and Noah  
“This Johnny is your auntie Mandy”  
Then Sarah whispered to Noah  
“Hey Noah do you think cousin Mandy’s back”  
“I think she might be”  
Then the two teenagers went to see if Mandy was actually here  
“Hey Sarah, Hi Noah”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Never mind that Sarah, do I get a hug”  
“Of course you do”  
Sarah and Noah hugged Mandy  
“Listen you can move in here if you like, faith has just moved into Eric’s house so we have a free room available”  
“Are you sure charity”  
“Listen Mandy I wouldn’t of offered if I weren’t sure would I”

Two days later  
Sarah has gone missing and Mandy and vinny offer to go and look for her  
Mandy finds her at the bridge in the forest  
“Alright Sarah what’s up”  
“Nothing, Just charity keeps ruining my chance to have fun with my new friend Danny”  
“Oh is that who you keep texting”  
“Yeah but Vanessa is saying I can’t hang around with him”  
“Well how about you hand out with me, I can be fun, how does shopping in town then going for lunch in the woolly sound”  
“Sounds awesome”  
Vinny secretly texts charity, telling her Mandy is with Sarah  
Vanessa checked charity’s phone to see who was texting her, the she shouted up to charity “Hey babe vinny has just text, I know exactly where Sarah is now, she is with Mandy somewhere in hotten” “Oh you’ve got to be kidding, she’s recovering from a heart transplant”  
“Yeah but charity does Mandy know that”

Mandy and Sarah had just finished shopping, vinny was dragged along too  
“Hey Mandy did you hear about my heart transplant”  
“Yeah your mum rang me, we talk a lot you know, I know about jack and Moses and Johnny and you and Noah, and what you’ve all been up to, that’s why I’ve come to its you, although I don’t know why vinny came with though, by the way that’s your cousin vinny, vinny this is Sarah”  
“Hi Sarah”  
Just then charity’s jaguar car pulled up behind them.  
“Well Charity has done well for herself”  
“Com on Sarah and you too noah, get your bags, vinny do you want a lift”  
“Yeah sure, nice car auntie charity”  
“Well thanks, can you fit in the middle though, I have my two boys with me”  
“Yeah I can, come on noah come on Sarah let’s leave charity to talk to Mandy”  
Vinny took the kids to the car  
“What the hell are you playing at”  
“She needed cheering up charity, you really hurt her and I think you might want to make it up to her”  
“I will, just don’t ever pull a stunt like this again”  
“I won’t”  
“Come on let’s go back to the woolpack”  
“Good idea, and listen I only tried to cheer her up, you need to give her a break, she’s a teenager, it’s her job to be a handful”  
On the drive back, with Mandy following with the teens, charity thought that having Mandy move in isn’t such a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and I’m so excited for Mandy dingles return


End file.
